Empty chairs at Empty tables
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Au: Takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. Remus Lubin does not die, but Tonks does
1. Always hope after a battle

Remus Lupin woke with a start with his ears ringing and vision clouded. He looked around with panic forming inside as he stood up with pain in his side _. Wait, did I? no it's not the end of the month._ He nodded to himself. He put his hand on his side and felt blood, _well, another scar, that is great,_ he thought as he started to walk as his vision cleared. The school was destroyed, he could not see anyone anywhere. _Am I the last one?_ He shook his head and walked looking for any trace of life.

Remus walked for a few more minutes before he felt completely drained. It wasn't from the wolf fighting to break free no, it was from his side and the feeling of loneliness that he felt inside. He fell to the ground without him realizing. Then he blacked out again.

Hours later with his still ringing ears, he heard someone calling for him. He looked up weakly expecting it to be Dora, but it was not. He put his head back down when he saw Hagrid's face come in the view of his still fuzzy vision.

"Remus, Remus?' Hagrid said with his booming voice that made the ringing worse. Remus made a noise in response. That is when he felt him pick him up and carry him some ware, but he did not know where he was going because he passed out again.

Remus woke, his vision was still fuzzy sure, but he could see that he was some ware in the school. He made a noise and coughed. This, of course, made people run over to him.

"Remus are you ok?" It was Ron, he noticed. Scared to speak he nodded. He also saw that Hermione and Harry were also there. Remus smiled when he saw Hermione holding Ron's hand.

"Are you ok Remus?" Harry asked. Again, Remus only nodded. There was one question that burned in his mind like when he turns.

"Where's T-Tonks?" he stuttered with a ruff voice that shocked himself. Remus saw his friends faces fall. They did not need to say, "She's, S," he tried to say but his sore throat closed as he felt tears run down his scarred face. His friends sat down next to him and to his surprise, all three hugged him. He did not push them away or say anything.

He did not know how long he sat there on the ground in the damaged, destroyed school, but he liked the company of his friends sitting down next to him. Harry had told him what had happened. Though he was happy that Voldemort was gone forever, but he still felt empty inside for his wife and that she will never see their son again. He wanted to see his son, his little Teddy. Thinking about him made his old hart shatter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left him to rest after a few minutes later. Leaving the lonely Werewolf alone.

"How are you feeling Remus?" Molly Weasley asked as Remus sat up a little but that made him wince in pain.

"Whoa, stay down Mr. Lupin, your ribs are broken," Remus nods and lays back down and closed his eyes. Molly just looks at him.

"I'm sorry Molly," Remus said putting a hand over his face and running it down his scars. He seemed to have more than before, because of the battle that they had just fought in together. Molly nods thanks. He knew about Fred, Ron told him, but no one told him what had happened to Tonks. Remus let out a sigh and looks around. There were many students in groups talking together in the wasteland of what used to be a great beautiful school. He saw Harry and his friends together with The Weasley's. they were saying goodbye to Fred he noted in his head to say goodbye to. _Well, well, how do I go on now. Will Teddy, my son see me as his son?_ Remus let out a shaky sigh and looked over at the concerned look from Molly Weasley. "I'm fine," he lied more to himself than to her, but she did not look convinced. Remus looked away for a second. The Remus looked over to Molly again as she shrugged and got up leaving him alone again. Remus looked over to his side to see Tonks. With sadness displayed on his face, he got up ignoring his broken ribs as he walked over to her. He fell to his knees and started to cry.

At this point, Remus wished he was dead himself, but then he got a second thought because then he will never be with Teddy again and his son will grow up without a father. Remus wiped the tears with his scarred hand and kissed his dead wife's forehead gently. This made him want to cry again. Remus stood up and walked out of the school without telling anyone. He needed to see his son, that might make him happy in this terrible life he has. He let out a lonely sigh as he walked through the woods. He had a thin smile on his face when he got to his old, run-down house. "Teddy," he said quietly as he walked through the door. He walks over to the crib where his son slept. He reached his hands down to pick up his son. _There is always hope after a fight._ He thought as his smile grew wider. Teddy opened his big eyes and smiled at his father. "Come on Ted, let's show everyone there is always hope," Remus said as he walked out of his house.


	2. There is always hope in the darkness

Remus with his son in his arms carried him back to the battle-torn school. He had a smile filled with hope on his face as he walked in. He heard many gasps from most of the survivors. Remus ignored most of them and walked forward and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione run over to him. "Hello guys," Remus said voice cracking in the end. Remus coughed away from his son and smiled at the three bravest young wizards he has ever met.

"Is this," Harry cleared his throat "This my godson?" Harry asked with a smile. Remus gave him a thin smile.

"Do you want to hold him? Remus asked propping himself against some rubble. Harry nodded and took the small Teddy in his arms,

"What's his name?" Hermione asked before she made a funny face at the boy. Remus smiled but it did not reach his eyes. When someone asks you the name of your newborn child they are bursting with happiness, but Remus he seemed happy but deep down he was crying, and he was drowning himself in his own tears,

"Edward Remus Lupin, but we," he cut off as tears started to form in his old tired eyes. Then he let out a sob that did not get out of his throat. At this point, the young werewolf collapsed on the ground and put his hands on his scarred face. As he tried to hide the tears.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down around him, as they watched him put his face in his knees before wincing at his broken ribs and other injuries from being a werewolf. He did not flinch when Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok Remus," Ron said in a quiet gentle voice. Remus looked up from his knees to see his son smile.

"I," he choked on tears and the lump in his sore throat. "How, can I rase, my, my son, with well, someone like me, what if, what if he's like me?" he cut off looking at his son who wiggled in Harry's arms. This melted Remus's damaged heart. Then he got an idea. "Can, can you help me look after him, on, "

"The full moon?" Harry finished. Remus gave him another thin smile and nodded.

"Always," was all Harry said making Remus cry even more. This is when the three friends hugged Remus while he tried his best to hold his emotion's together.

The trio comforted Remus for a while as he cried for his wife and other friends. After Remus calmed down he took his son in his arms and gave another thin smile at his friends'. Then the trio helped the werewolf to his feet. Remus smiled and walked away to be with Teddy for a while. _We can do this, I can do this,_ "What do you think my son?" Teddy made a noise in response that made his old heart rise more ever than before.

"Hello," Remus turned around to see Luna Lovegood. She looked unscathed from the battle that happened many hours before. Remus smiled at her as she sat down next to him, then she handed him some pumpkin juice that was being handed out.

"Hello Luna," Remus said not meeting her eyes, but she smiled anyway. _She seems comfortable around me._ Remus thought looking down at his son who fell asleep.

"How are you doing?" She asked voice quiet and gentle as always. Remus did not know how to answer that for he did not know how he was feeling at the moment.

"I don't know what to feel Luna. I know I'm happy but deep down, deep down,"

"Deep down your sad. It's ok to feel happy and sad Remus," she said giving his son a warm smile.

"His name is Edward, but I call him Teddy," Luna put her finger to his son's cheek and stroked it warmly.

"He's beautiful, he will make you proud," she said before she stood up leaving Remus to his lost thoughts.

Remus did not realize that he had fallen asleep too, but it does make sense the full moon was two days from now. He did, however, wake at the sound of laughter coming from the other students. His eyes snapped open when he saw the wolf jump at him in his dream. This was a recurring dream for the werewolf. He had it at the end of every month. His breath was quick as he flashed his eyes around him. He saw Harry talking to everyone making sure they were ok. _James would be proud of you Harry_. Remus thought with a small smile. Then he saw Harry walk over to him.

"Hey, Remus, how are you doing?" Remus did not need to answer because Harry knew the answer. "It's almost the full moon?" Remus nodded as he stood up with his son still in his arms. Teddy was awake also. His big gray eyes looked right at Harry. "Do you want to live with us?" Harry asked suddenly. Remus's eyes grew wide as tears started to form again.

"Realy? You would want someone like me in your home?" he chuckled a little "You are so your father," Herry smiled.

"Your family, family sticks together," Remus smiled at the brave young wizard that resembles himself in so many ways. "Come on, let's go see were Ron and Hermione gone off to," Remus smiled and followed him, the son of his best friend, well one of them.

Harry and Remus found Ron and Hermione with Ron's family, talking to one another. It took a while for Ginny to see Harry. Remus laughed when Ginny ran over to Harry almost knocking him over to the ground. "Harry, Harry. Don't do that again you hear me?" Harry pulled her in for a big hug then a long kiss. Remus put his scarred hand over his son's eyes laughing. This made the Weasley 's and Hermione laugh too. Herry and Ginny pulled out of the kiss because they were laughing too hard.


	3. Child of the moon and Child of the wolf

Remus felt a little more relaxed now knowing that he has a place to live that is right for his son, and that he has someone to look after him when the wolf comes out to play every month. However, _where is Harry going to live? And why_ _did he say I can live with him? I'm a monster, I hope I won't be one around my son, my little Teddy._ Remus sighed as the remaining not badly injured survivors fix up the school. Remus could not help because he was not fit to help. Which he did not mind of course because he got more time to plan out what to do two days from now. Luna walked up to him again interrupting the werewolf's thoughts. "Hello," she said a lot quieter now. The sun was going down now, and it might be a long night for everyone.

"Hello," he said back voice ruff from the lack of sleep that he had in the past three hours. Teddy was asleep in his father's arms. _He looks so peaceful, oh my son._ "How is the clean up doing?" Remus asked looking up at her for he was sitting resting. Luna gave him a smile.

"It's doing well," that was all she said before she sat down next to him like before. "does it hurt?" She asked quietly but Remus heard her.

"What?" Remus asked slightly shocked at this question. Luna did not hesitate on saying more.

"When you turn? Sorry I never got a chance to ask you," Remus looked at the young Ravenclaw as she fiddled with her wand in her hands waiting patiently for an answer. Remus let out a sigh and looked at her.

"Yes, even before it happens. I would feel my body shift and claw, like something, is trying to tare me apart," he paused to look at Teddy whose eyes shined in the now rising half-moon which was almost full. In two days it will be full. Luna opened her mouth but closed it because Remus answered her question. "I was bitten when I was five. Long story, I will tell you and the others one day," Remus said with a smile as he stood up but he almost fell over because he was growing weaker from his broken ribs and the fact that the full moon is in two days. Luna caught him quickly.

"I think you need to rest Remus Lupin," Remus smiled at the sass that was mixed in her voice as she set him back down. Remus nodded and closed his eyes but as quickly as he closed them they snapped open again when he heard the wolf howl inside his head. Luna looked at him concerned but she did not say anything for she knew what was wrong. "Get some rest Remus,"

" _Good night Moony,"_ James's voice echoed in his mind as he closed his eyes.

Remus opened his eyes when he felt the sun on his face. However, he woke with the pain he gets before the full moon, and the full moon was tomorrow. Remus sighed as he looked at his son who was still sleeping. He gave him a small smile as he tries to stand, but the pain, the pain in his side and pain in his head. Then he walked the best he could, but the pain was just too much. _You can do this, you can do this Moony,_ he thought to himself. Sadly, he fell to the ground as his gray eyes rolled to the back of his head. The good news this is where Harry caught the werewolf at the right time. Teddy started to cry because he woke right when Remus fell. "Remus, oh great, help!" Harry's Calls were the last thing that the werewolf's sensitive ears heard.

Remus woke to the sound of a hospital. Which was strange for him because he has not been in one since he was a small boy, or when he was at Hogwarts but that was different. _Where's Teddy?_ Remus panicked as he looked around. Then he saw Harry standing right next to the bed that he was in. relive flowed through his when he saw his son in his Godfathers arms. Remus closed his eyes and then opened them to look at Harry. "What happened?" Remus asked looking around him. "Do they?" Harry shook his head.

"You passed out, I had to take you here, and then I told them that you needed to be out by tomorrow," Teddy moved his arms around and giggled a little.

"Thank you, Harry," Remus said as he closed his eyes once more. Remus got lost in thought on what to do now. He looked around him. It was the first time in his life he has been in a hospital room that was not covered in silver. Remus smiled at what Harry has done, but still. "Harry, did they ask about my," he trailed off, but Harry knew what he was asking.

"Yes, they did, but I told them that you got your scars from the battle yesterday," Remus smiled at him then he smiled at his son, but then his face fell when he thought about what will happen tomorrow.

"Harry, I need you to watch Teddy today and tomorrow," Harry nodded and walked out of the room when a doctor walked in.

"Remus," Remus looked at Harry who was in the doorway. "I will take care of him don't worry, and I will see you soon, get better soon," Harry said before he left the room.

The doctor smiled at Remus after Harry left the room. "How are you feeling Mr. Lupin?" The doctor asked him as he checked him over. Remus did not answer right away for his head was pounding in his ears. Remus closed his eyes to try to stop the pounding, but it did not work. "Sore, just sore," he half lied. The doctor nodded.

"A few of your ribs are broken, and you might have a concussion," Remus smirked but he did not show the doctor. "Does your head hurt? Is it pounding?" 

_That's not why it's pounding,_ Remus sighed but he went with the lie. "Yes," he said closing his eyes, before he ran his scarred hand down his scarred face. _I hate this part,_ Remus thought opening his eyes.

"I saw a young wizard earlier, is that your son or,"

"Friend, the baby he was holding was my son," Remus said. _This is good get my mind off it. Just don't think of the wolf._

"And what is your son's name?" the doctor asked as he rechecked Remus's bandages on his ribs.

"Edward, but my wife," his throat closed, and he had tears forming in his eyes again. "But I call him Teddy," he said quickly before his throat closed again and his head started to pound again. This is when the doctor knew.

"You're a, a werewolf?" Remus looked at him shocked, but then he gave in as the pounding got louder.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Remus asked to the surprised but not frightened look of his doctor.

"Frist it's hard to hide the very visible old scars on your face. Next, your head is pounding, and you do not have a concussion, and you're not the first Werewolf that has come in here," Remus smiled at him,

"You're not scared of me though, why?" Remus said closing his eyes once more at the pain in his head.

"Because you seem nice and calm, despite what you are. Can I ask when it happened? Were you born with it or?"

"I was bitten. When I was only five," Remus said simply with his eyes still closed. The doctor looked at him. He saw that he had fallen asleep. "Get some rest Mr. Lupin, your very weak," he said before he left the room leaving Remus alone in the dark room dreaming about the wolf that will come out to play tomorrow night


	4. The night before and after the moon

Remus opened his eyes to more pain in his head and the sound of Teddy giggling. "Hello Remus, how are you feeling?" Harry asked putting Teddy in Remus's lap.

"Tomorrow is the, the," he winced in pain. "The full moon Harry I need you to take Ted with you,"

"I know Remus, don't worry Teddy will be looked after," Remus smiled.

"Hello, my son," Remus said as he put his scarred hand to his son's face. Harry pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to the werewolf's bed and watched him play with his son. For the first time in the long days behind them, Harry heard Remus laugh with his son.

Harry left a few hours later along with Remus who ran for his small cottage in the woods with Harry behind him. Remus quickly opened the door and fell to his bed.

"Remus, Remus?" Harry asked putting Teddy in his crib. Remus did not say anything for a while, because he did not hear Harry for the pounding in his head and ears were just too much. Remus let out a sigh and looked at Harry.

"Yes, Harry I'm alright," Remus said putting his hand over his eyes. Harry nodded and looked around the small cottage.

"After tomorrow you are coming to live with me in my old home, ok," Remus removed his scarred hand from his eyes to look at him. Then he nodded.

"Good luck, come on Teddy,"

"Wait, Harry, can I say goodbye for now?" Harry nodded and gave Teddy to his father.

"Goodbye Ted be good for your godfather now," Remus said weakly as he closed his eyes again.

Remus woke right before the moon was full. He let out a painful sigh and walked to the door. The pounding and the aches in his body were killing him. _It's time, oh no it's time._ This was the last thought before he had no control over his mind or what his body was doing.

Remus woke the next morning shivering in the cold and the pain from his new injuries. He got up and walked through the woods back to his home. he felt relief when he opened the door. He walked in and went right for his wand that was sitting on his bed and went over to the fire. He wisped a spell and fire came out of the end of his wand. Next, he went to get some clean clothes and put them on wincing in pain as he does so. He sat down on his bed and fell asleep.

Remus woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. Remus was too weak to get the door, so he called. "come in Harry," Harry opened the door with Teddy in his arms. "

"Hello, Remus," Harry said walking in and putting Teddy back in his crib. "How are you doing?" Harry asked getting Remus some water. Remus nodded thanks and drank it thirstily.

"Thank you, Harry. How, how did teddy do last night, I mean he did not?" he trailed off to look at his son who was moving around in his crib.

"No, he's not a werewolf. Remus," Remus let out the breath that he has been holding.

"Oh, thank Merlin. He was not too much trouble?" Harry laughed,

"No, he was not. You know what I think you need to go back to the hospital," Remus laughed again, but he winced.

"I've looked worse Harry you know that," Remus said as Harry picked up Teddy and held out his hand for Remus to take it. Then Harry apparated them out of there and to the hospital

"I will check you in," Harry said when they got to the hospital and giving Remus the baby Teddy. Remus took his son into his aching arms. Harry gave him a small smile and walked up to the front desk. Harry cleared his throat. Then he told the lady about Remus without telling her about Remus's Lycanthropy condition. "Ok, they will be right over, and what is the name of your friend?" the lady asked looking up from her paper.

"Remus John Lupin," Harry said looking at Remus. Then smiled when he saw him tickling his son making the baby giggle.

"Ok, his doctor will be right with you," Harry nodded and went back to sit down next to Remus.

"You did not tell her why?" Remus asked with a smile on his scarred face.

"I did not want you to be treated differently. No werewolf should be," Remus smiled at him and tickled his son more.

"Remus?" Remus looked up at the doctor that he had two days before.

"Harry, can you?" he said as he tried to stand. Harry nodded and pulled the werewolf to his feet. Then Harry picked up Teddy and guided Remus to the back. Along with the doctor.

"Full moon?" Remus nodded as Harry helped him to the hospital bed. "Well, don't worry you won't be here long. Remus smiled at Teddy and waved as Harry carried him out of the room.

"Thank you for not telling anyone here," Remus said before a rush of pain went through his body. Remus closed his eyes and waited for it to pass. While the doctor looked at him with worry on his face. Then he hummed and looked right into Remus's eyes when they opened after the pain had passed.

"I think you might need to stay here for the rest of the day," Remus nodded.

"that's fine with me," he said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep in his own weakness.

Remus woke feeling a whole lot better. He looked to see Harry watching him and waiting for him to wake. "Hello, Harry," Remus said before he took a drink of water.

"Are you ready to go?" Remus smiled and nodded.

"Thank you again, Harry, and your father would be so proud of you," Harry smiled as they both apparated to their home With Remus still feeling sad but it was not a choking sadness anymore.

"Welcome home Remus Lupin," Harry said as he opened the door to his new home. which was a better living space for his son, and a safer place for Remus to leave him every full moon.

"Do you want to sleep in my old room?" Remus looked at him and thought for a moment

"Harry I can't take you out of your room, but I'm honored," Harry smiled at him

"Ok fine Harry I will take it," Remus said with a chuckle as he and Harry climbed the stairs to start a new and put the hardest days of there lives behind them.


End file.
